This Game Will Finally Be Over
by NLZoroark
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen, I am 17 years old, I was in the Hunger Games, I escaped, I was the Mockingjay, the Rebels have lost, today I will be executed, and this game will finally be over. The execution of Katniss Everdeen


**Spoilers from Mockingjay and Language**

_My name is Katniss Everdeen,_

_I am 17 years old,_

_I was in the Hunger Games,_

_I escaped,_

_I was the Mockingjay,_

_The Rebels have lost,_

_Today I will be executed,_

_And this game will finally be over._

What presses me now other then my intimate death is this game we call life. A game no one can hope to win. Some will make it farther then others but in the end Death always wins this game. Death has already beaten so much I care about. It beat my father, it beat Rue, it beat Cato, it beat District 12 and it beat the rebellion. Is there any reason to keep running from it? The answer is no.

The cell where they are keeping me is cold and far to small even to my liking. I find myself turning about in what little space I have to keep me sane until at 1pm I will be taken out and executed in front of all of Panem. It can't be long now...

It almost seems to soon when the doors to the tiny cell open and a male voice beckons me out into the light of the too white hallway. He pulls my hands behind my back and cuffs them. I don't see the point in this since I don't intent to escape and even if I did where would I go?

"Let's go." He says, pressing his palm into my back leading me down the hallway, though a twisting labyrinth of corridors and into a small room where I will wait until they are ready to begin. In a way this feels like the launch room, I'm waiting to be sent to die one last time. This time however the odds are not and will never again be in my favor.

I only wait 5 minutes before a door opens and I'm pushed through it onto the outdoor balcony of the president's mansion. I can see cameras everywhere all of them eager to get the first glimpse at my body once my heart stops. I see the thousands gathered in the city circle and the large televisions screens broadcasting all of this live and it's a beautiful day. Just like the reaping.

President Snow steps down from his podium. He must have been speaking already. He comes up to me and the guards back away. Once they have left my side he grabs my right arm and leads me towards the podium.

"I wish that all of you look at this girl. She is 17 years old. You put your faith and freedom in the hands of a mere child. Did you really think you stood a chance with her. Or did you forget what she was?" There is silence. He's right they did forget that. "Well," He continues. "The Capitol does not believe in wasting the lives of children. But if you are will to forget that she is one then so are we."

He pulls away from the podium and into a spot on the right of the balcony where we can be seen more clearly. He pushes me to my knees. My heartbeat rises.

He turns to address me. "Katniss Everdeen. You are tried with murder of the innocent and treason against your country and your government. The penalty is death." I know deep down I should be afraid. But all I can think of is another time I stared death in the face. The time Clove lay overtop of me with the knife in her hand ready to end my life. How that time I welcomed death with a secret pride and opens arms, this time I will do the same. I will die in my own quiet way undefeated. "Is there anything you'd like to say before we begin?

Is there something I want to say? Maybe...but how do I say it? I should say something. After all these will be my last words. I try for something inspiring but all that comes from my mouth is the two words I've always wanted to say to his face but never had the courage to: _"Fuck you."_

He shock registers on his face for only a second and then it is contained. "So be it." He says without emotion.

And now begins the execution. I'm not really sure what to expect so when he comes forward and tilts back my head closing the bridge of my nose. I'm not surprised.

When an avox comes behind him and hands him a silver goblet, I'm not surprised.

When he brings his thumb back to open my mouth, I'm not surprised because now I know exactly what he's doing. He brings the goblet forward now and tilts it so the content pores into my mouth. The liquid is sweet at the same time as it is sour. What doesn't make it into my mouth drips down my chin and face.

When he tilts it up I'm amazed for a second at how fast my body starts to shut down.


End file.
